


One step at a time

by Littlemisswriting



Series: Sanders sides soulmate au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bleak, Brothers, Coma, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Royalty, Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisswriting/pseuds/Littlemisswriting
Summary: The story of before 'Just another step' an how everything came to be to how it was in that bleak time.
Series: Sanders sides soulmate au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668169
Kudos: 9





	1. The beginning of it all

Pain, suffering and pain is all he felt… they felt? It was hard to say. One moment they were one but now they are two, and separate! The two boys looked at each other in horror and their mismatched eyes filled with tears until the sight of the other was blurry. It was no shock that they were scared, everywhere around them was dark and the small boy clad in green and black was the first to burst into tears. He sobbed until there was nothing to cry about and that was when his brother engulfed him into a hug and petted his hair telling him it was all alright and that they’d figure it out and with a wave of his brother’s hand there was a soft grassy hill under the lost brothers. Their journey began with the simple sentences, “Let’s build a world for the two of us together… This world wasn’t ready for what we could do as one so let’s do it together how we would have just now with more company.”

A smile cracked on the teary boy’s face and he dragged his brother to the edge of the hill and pointed to the widest spot of the area and said, “If we are building a world we need a castle!” So that is what they did, they built and built until four years later when everyone within hundreds of miles knew of the two brothers who ruled with a steel mace and sword. 

Everyone knew them but a confused traveller who the brothers did not create. This man wandered aimlessly as his snake eye scanned the area. He opened a door and fell onto a hill and now he had just finished rolling all the way down - much to his dismay. When he dusted himself off he was not happy, he knew he was a ‘dark’ side but to send him away was a bit cruel. He had gone looking for a new side who ran away when Morality declared him evil. Thankfully he found the poor soul shaking like a leaf next to a boulder as two guards pointed spears at him? Deceit was confused but went over to them nonetheless.

“This one isn’t from around here!” One guard yelled and poked the young man with his spear, “Maybe he’s here to destroy the brothers!” The guard continued and smirked as the trembling boy yelped

“Hey! He’s with me alright!” Deceit yelled before he could think anything otherwise

“There’s two of them? We have to take them to the brothers then… you know what they get like if new people arrive ever since that cardigan one tried to take the prince…” The other guard muttered as he knocked the hunched over man and tied rope around his wrists and ankles and threw him into the back of a wooden cart.

“Cardigan one? Oh you mean-” Deceit began but soon he met the same fate as the stranger clad in a hoodie.

The guards sighed as they threw Deceit into the cart none too gently and got onto the carriage seats and urged their horse to carry them and the cart on the three day journey to the castle where these brothers belonged.

Roman and Remus were currently lounging in their throne room and once the final person entered and complained about the amount of food depleting they just sent them back to their land after willing more land for crops. The two young boys were bored, they had been doing this for at least four years and it was the same story again and again… and again. The only exciting thing that happened recently was when a stranger by the name ‘Morality’ tried and failed to take Roman away saying Remus was a ‘bad influence’. Remus had fought tooth and nail for his brother and when it was over the stranger ran away saying he’d be back. Yet that was months ago! The boys were so bored and the only time they actually thought about something was when they picked their names. They wanted names that resembled one another but in the end they settled with having their names begin with the same letter.

The cobbled walls felt like they were closing in on them but no matter how many times the boys duelled the feeling never went away. The nights were the same as well, sometimes there would be no disturbance while other nights Roman spent them consoling his brother through yet another nightmare that plagued his mind. Roman didn’t mind though, he just wish there was a way to shift some of the burden onto himself so his brother didn’t always have to pay the price but there was no way that he had found yet. 

It was on one fateful day that the two of them decided to go on their first quest that Roman really wanted to protect his brother because while having a fight with one of the resident dragon witches Remus jumped in front of Roman to protect him from a brutal slash of claws but when Roman got Remus to a safe space he saw his poor brother bleeding profusely and more than he could deal with.

It took mere seconds before Roman had Remus in the infirmary and it began a tedious and awful period of time where Roman ruled with an iron fist as Remus lay in the infirmary barely hanging on by a thread.


	2. Schemes upon schemes

Deceit had been sitting in the cart for what felt like ages but according to the guards; it had been two days. If it had been two days then surely they were close to the castle. Right? Deceit shook his head to clear the thoughts from his head. In the time that had passed Deceit learned a lot about Virgil: the embodiment of fear and anxiety. The new side was timid and it took Deceit a while to get him to even talk but Deceit always had a way with his words. 

There had been a multitude of instances where the guards had told the two of them to shut up but nothing was stopping the two of them because in their eyes; if the guards were going to kidnap them then they might as well deal with their annoying voices for the whole journey there. Thankfully the two sides became good friends before they got to the two-day mark and then they saw another guard on the road heading their way and the guard stopped alongside the cart and started talking to the other two.

Now at first Deceit and Virgil weren't listening to them until they heard mention of these brothers that they were to see soon, "He has completely snapped, I was there when he teleported into the castle holding the duke! The poor lad was bleeding all over the place and I have never seen the prince so furious or out of control!" The guard exclaimed to the other two, "Hell, a nurse wound the bandages wrong and Remus woke up with a scream from it and - while Roman didn't do it while Remus was awake - he had her forbidden from the castle grounds! I've never seen the poor lad so worried but there's nothing we can do and I think things are just going to get worse because although Roman is still ruling the castle he is way worse than any ruler you could ever think of! Remus is his anchor I'd say but I think he's going to die soon. Whether it be naturally from his existing injuries or since he is in such a vulnerable state my spear may just fall into his chest." The guard smiled and the other two joined in laughing

"Damn, you have this all planned out don't you David? I mean, you have my support, to hell with our monarchy." One guard exclaimed while Deceit and Virgil looked in fear

"I'm not too sure, Karen, think properly. Saying stuff like that will get us killed." The unnamed guard argued

"Think properly! I know you've only just joined the regiment but imagine the power we could all have!" David said wistfully, "Plus we can distract Roman with these people you have back here!" His longing was now replaced with a deep greed

"It's settled then," Karen said

That was it, Virgil and Deceit were going to be used to distract a monarch while others killed. Well, that's the fate the guards had for them but it wasn't what Deceit wanted for them. Deceit would stop this all if it was the last thing he did because Virgil was someone who Deceit felt quite attached to and he was going to protect him for as long as he could.

Wait, what was Deceit thinking? He had just met the poor lad, Deceit shooke his head gently and closed his eyes as he schemed on a way to save not only himself but potentially four other people. It would be hard especially since Deceit did not know their personalities or their likely actions. Finally, Deceit fell into a shallow slumber with the chattering of the guards surrounded him.

Roman was pacing the halls once again. There was news that two new people had shown up and were on their way. The only thing is that it didn't bother Roman as much as how his brother shook and writhed around in his unconscious state. The wound wasn't healing and Roman needed a specialist but there were none within the area and it worried him gravely. If Remus didn't pull through then Roman would be all alone: he's vulnerable if the cardigan clad man comes back. He needs Remus more than he would like to admit and the fact that his brother may be leaving him is more terrifying then he would willingly like to admit.

Roman peered in the room again and the sight repulsed him - Remus was as pale as his bedsheets and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Roman quickly left before he started retching and gagging and briskly walked away. He passed the new nurse he hired and grabbed her by her elbow and snarled, "If I hear him in any pain or God forbid he dies it will all come down on you and your family." The feeble maid was shaking and nodded before scurrying to the aforementioned person's room.

Roman steeled himself as his boots clicked down the cobbled hallway. He would not show weakness at a time like this and he would make Remus proud of him when he wakes up. Although, for now, he had to arrange his throne room to house these two people that the guards keep talking about. Roman wasn't thrilled about it at all - frankly, Roman is a little worried because he doesn't trust his guards right now and what if these two people have been sent to collect him since the other could not? 

Unfortunately, those were questions that Roman did not have answers to and would just have to hope that whatever happened would leave Roman able to sit at Remus' bedside as he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a sequel was requested but I thought it would be sweet to write a prequel and the since I now have more time on my hands I will be able to post more frequently and get you the sequel soon but for now enjoy the sequel.


End file.
